icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gigi1709/iFinale
There they were, 2011, after a wedding, a webbicon and some weird stuff Carly, Sam and Freddie were ready for another emission of iCarly. “And that’s all” said Carly to her friends. “I think the show was awesome” “You two were great, girls” said Freddie while turning all the equipment off. “Thanks” “Wanna go to the Groovy Smoothie?” asked the boy cheerfully. “Sure” replied Sam. “I’m starving” “Yeah, lets go” said the brunette. Then, the three teens went down by the stairs and were a very familiar voice was yelling one of their names. “Fredward Benson, come home right now” “Great, now what?” moaned Freddie. “You know, after all these years, it’s still hilarious” said the blonde girl with a smile on her face. Freddie turn around and look at her with a ‘not now face’ and then said “You guys go ahead, I’ll be there in a minute” “Ok” The Groovy used to be full of people in the afternoons, but as the night fell it was getting loner, that’s way, when they arrived they had no problem finding a seat. They decided to wait for Freddie before ordering. “Hey Carls, five bucks say he isn’t coming” Carly smiled and even though she knew she was in disadvantage she accepted. But Sam’s challenge reminded her of something. “Remember when we were kids and just met Freddie?” “Kinda. I have blurry memories of my childhood. I think it’s a defense mechanism. But, why? “Well, it’s been a long and I have to ask. Why do you keep fighting all the time?” An uncomfortable silence surrounded the place while Sam looked down and then up direct to Carly’s eyes. “Well it’s easy, I hate that boy.” “But you’re best friends, and…” “Whoa” interrupted Sam. “We may have some kind of friendship, but he’s not my best friend at all” Silence was present once again in the scene. Carly was trying to choose her words carefully so Sam wouldn’t get mad at her, but eventually she just talked without thinking that much. “So you really hate him?” “Of course” “Why?” asked seriously. “You know why. I hate people.” “But, he’s nice and a really good friend to you.” “And I hate that kind of people” “But..” “Why are you insisting so much, Carls?” asked Sam angrily. Carly waited a few seconds before answering. “I was just wondering” “Whatever, the boy’s not coming, you owe me five” “I only have ten” said the brunette indicating that she would pay her later “No problem” replied Sam just before taking the bill from Carly’s hand “Of course not” she said resigned. And both walked out of the establishment without saying a word they got to Shay’s apartment. “Do you have anything I can eat?” Sam asked. “Sure” Sam couldn’t stop thinking of what Carly said minutes ago. She was sure of how she felt about Freddie, and even so, she felt like she was lying. She didn’t lie at all, she never did. Sam really hated Freddie Benson, not to the point of not standing him, but she really enjoyed to mess with him. True that recently she wasn’t doing it as intense as in the past, but her hatred didn’t decreased… in the other hand it didn’t increased either. If she thought it, she should have hated him to death after years, but the truth was that she kind of cared about him. No, wait, that was not her, no way, she didn’t care at all. If she didn’t see him ever again, it would not bother her at all. Then again, she realized it was not true, she did need to bother him, other way she would go crazy. But that’s because of the custom, not because she needed Freddie in her life. “Hey, ladies.” Freddie’s voice resounded inside Sam’s head and she came back to reality a little exalted. “Carly, where’s Spencer? I need to talk to you” “Oh about… that. He will be home anytime.” “Talk about what?” asked Sam impatiently. “I prefer to wait for Spencer to get here.” “What is it?” Sam asked playfully. “Doctors finally told you your mental disease is curable?” Freddie looked up and took a large breath. Freddie was used to all of Sam’s insults, but he still felt a little upset about it. “Very funny, Sam” “I think it’s better to talk right now” suggested Carly. “I mean, that way…” “Yeah I think you’re right” “Hey, why the drama here?” “Well, Carly already knows so it’s only you left… I’m moving” Sam smiled and quickly said “You fought with your psycho mom again?” “No, Sam, they’re moving.” “Oh” the smile on Sam’s face faded a little “which part of the city are you moving now?” “I’m moving to Massachusetts” And so the silence wrapped the entire room. It was not a normal silence, it felt cold, sad and Sam’s smile faded at all. “I thought you’d be happy to hear it, Puckett, you are getting rid of me.” “I’m happy to hear it, Benson, but what about iCarly?” “Next show will be the last one” said Carly. And suddenly a lump in Sam’s throat appeared. The first part. Any questions, doubts, comments, insults? Category:Blog posts